1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade rack structure for a ceiling fan, and more particularly to a blade rack structure for a ceiling fan, wherein the blade rack structure may be assembled and disassembled easily, conveniently and rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional blade rack structure for a ceiling fan comprises multiple blade racks secured on a motor seat to- rotate therewith. In assembly, the motor seat is formed with multiple screw bores, and each of the blade racks is formed with two through holes each aligning with a respective one of the screw bores of the motor seat, so that each of multiple screws may be in turn extended through a respective one of the through holes of each of the blade racks and screwed into a respective one of the screw bores of the motor seat, thereby fixing each of the blade racks on the motor seat. However, the user has to in turn align each of the through holes of each of the blade racks with the respective screw bore of the motor seat, so that each of the blade racks cannot be assembled on the motor seat easily, conveniently and rapidly, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in assembly and disassembly of the blade racks.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional blade rack structure for a ceiling fan.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a blade rack structure for a ceiling fan, wherein the blade rack structure may be assembled and disassembled easily, conveniently and rapidly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a blade rack structure for a ceiling fan, wherein each of the multiple blade racks may be mounted on the motor seat easily, conveniently and rapidly, without having to align the mounting plate of each of the multiple blade racks with the motor seat, thereby facilitating the user assembling and disassembling each of the multiple blade racks.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ceiling fan, comprising a rotatable motor seat, and multiple blade racks, wherein:
the motor seat is provided with multiple retaining studs and multiple locking screws; and
each of the multiple blade racks includes an arcuate mounting plate secured on the motor seat, the mounting plate of each of the multiple blade racks has a first end provided with a retaining hook rested on a respective one of the multiple retaining studs, and has a second end provided with a locking hook locked on a respective one of the multiple locking screws.